


Une dernière fois

by Kate_Harlock



Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Harlock/pseuds/Kate_Harlock
Summary: Un court texte parce que la mort d'Harumi m'a vraiment touchée.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Une dernière fois

Quand j'entends la phrase si familière, je me retourne aussitôt. Dans le couloir, je reste figée un instant, saisie par un sentiment de déjà-vu, devant la scène que je connais si bien.

Cet enfant, il me ressemble, il pleure et crie pour rester avec sa véritable famille. Ces parents ressemblent aux miens, désespérés et prêts à tout pour le sauver. Et je ne peux me rendre qu'à l'évidence: tout ceci est de ma faute. Cet enfant que je force à vivre ce que j'ai moi-même vécu… Ce n'est jamais ce que j'ai voulu, tout est de ma faute, mais je peux faire quelque chose. En un clin d'œil j'arrache l'enfant aux bras de ces inconnus et le rend à ses parents. Je les emmène à la sortie de secours que j'ai aperçue plus tôt, et juste comme je m'apprête à les suivre la porte s'effondre. Entre les débris, la mère me remercie. L'enfant, lui, est déjà plus loin. Ils vont bien. Ils iront bien.

Peut-être savent-ils qui je suis. Je ne le saurais jamais.

Je cours dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une autre sortie, en vain. Mais je cherche, encore et encore, parce que je veux pas _mourir_ ici. La dernière porte que j'ouvre donne sur le toit. À cette altitude, on voit tout, mais pas la moindre issue, et le colosse de pierre ne m'épargnera pas. Je ferme les yeux une seconde, et quand je les rouvre, il est là.

Lloyd.

C'est impossible, bien sûr. Il se trouve à des kilomètres d'ici, mais je le jure, il est là, bien réel. Autour de nous, il n'y a plus rien. Je ne vois que son visage, celui de cet homme que j'ai tour à tour aimé et détesté. Il me toise en silence, et il prononce le surnom que mes parents me donnaient autrefois et que je n'ai jamais révélé à personne auparavant.

-Rumi, murmure-t-il.

Il n'y a dans son expression ni amour ni haine. Rien de ce que je voulais lui faire éprouver. Comme si je ne lui avais jamais rien fait, comme si je ne l'avais jamais manipulé, comme si je ne l'avais jamais trompé. Il me regarde comme si j'étais une inconnue. Face à lui, pour la première fois sans masque, je me demande si notre histoire aurait pu finir autrement. Il y a eu une époque, lorsqu'il m'aimait, où je me suis prise à réellement vouloir qu'il fasse partie des Fils de Garmadon, aussi invraisemblable cela puisse-t-il être. S'il nous avait appuyé, cette guerre se serait achevée bien plus tôt et avec moins de pertes et il serait aujourd'hui comme mon frère… Ou encore, si des années plus tôt, il avait pu faire quelque chose contre le Grand dévoreur… Mais à cet instant Lloyd se détourne, sans m'accorder un second regard. La réalité reprend le dessus tandis qu'il disparait, et sous mes pieds, le sol commence à trembler.


End file.
